How to get a Head in School
by continental-line
Summary: [FINISHED] Hermione Granger was not the top primary school student in her year and would do anything to best.


**How to get a Head in School**

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim on the Harry Potter universe or profit from this short story.

**A/N: **Hermione Granger's birthday is September 19th so she can not start school the same year as most of the other children her age.

* * *

**Grade 2**

Hermione sighed, she missed one question on the test, at this rate she will never be top student in the school. Her Second Grade teacher told her she did very good on the test. But not good enough in Hermione's opinion, missing that one question might be enough to keep her from being the best. Once outside 7 year old Hermione crumpled the offending test paper in a ball and tossed it in a dust bin. "I'd do anything to be the best all the way through school," she groused.

"Would you now?"

Hermione spun around. She thought she was alone. Had one of the school bullies found her? It was a 5th grader. She had to be, she was so much bigger, that meant she had to be all of 10 years old.

Hermione stamped her foot, "'Course I would! I'm the bestest!"

The older girl grinned, "I know how to make sure your grades show you're the best, after me of course, don't worry this is my last year here."

"How?" Hermione really wanted to be the best. She'd show them. She'd show everybody.

"The headmaster approves all final grades assigned for the year. You do him a favor during the year and he can make sure you have the year's end top spot."

"Really?"

"Really," The older girl nodded, "You still have to work at it 'cause he can't change the grades by too much without teachers knowing."

"What'll I have ta do? Clean his office?"

The 5th grader shook her head, "No, no real work. He likes pretty girls so all you do is stay after once a week and take off your clothes so he can look."

"That's all?" Hermione couldn't believe it would be that easy.

"Well, he'll also want to touch you and for you to touch him."

"I don't know… in health class…"

"I noticed you aren't out playing with the other kids"

"Bunch'a bullies," Hermione frowned.

Thinking about what she heard about the Granger girl, "What if he gave you a yearlong library pass for recess in addition." It was no accident the older girl chose Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Deal, when do we go?"

The next day after classes Hermione met her new friend in the empty waiting room outside the headmaster's office.

The older girl started undressing, "Take 'em off. Remember he likes pretty girls so you have to show 'em what you got."

Hermione started removing her school uniform, "You're sure?"

The completely nude girl said, "I'm sure. Look at me not a stitch on."

Hermione nodded, "'K," and took off everything.

Once inside the 10 year old kissed the headmaster on the mouth and then waved Hermione over to do the same.

Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"I said there'd be touching I didn't say it would be only with hands. Be a big girl and pucker up."

"Oh," Hermione padded over, her bare feet silent on the plush carpet, after the kiss the headmaster lifted Hermione up to sit on the desk next to him. He wrapped one arm around Hermione's bottom and held her close to him.

Hermione watched the 5th grader unfasten the headmaster's pants so she could bring his penis out. Hermione was fascinated, she had never seen a boy's thing before, then the 10 year old opened wide to put part of it in her mouth. Hermione had read about this in her mum's secret stash of bodice rippers. Seeing it done was so different than reading about it.

Hermione felt the headmaster spread her legs apart so he could rub a finger over her pee hole. Hermione understood someday boys' fingers and things would go in there but she didn't understand why so much was written about it. It was simple biological mechanics for procreation. Hermione hissed when the headmaster's little finger was in her deeper than the first joint. That was unexpected. This was more than just touching. He didn't do much more than rub his thumb on her hairless skin above her slit. It was more than Hermione expected but not much more. He could do this some more for that yearlong library pass.

Then the 5th grader's cheeks bulged and white stuff dribbled out from under her lips. Her cheeks thinned out back to normal before they bulged out again. When she was done she kissed her sticky lips on Hermione's lips and sat on the headmaster's lap so he could touch her wherever he wanted. Later Hermione helped wash off the sticky stuff from the older girl's chin and chest.

Later back in the waiting room the two preteens dressed to go home. "See not that bad at all. We let the headmaster see and touch us and we get what we want."

"Do you have to…?" Hermione put her thumb in her mouth.

The girl shrugged as she finished dressing. "He likes it," and grinned, "besides it's good practice for when I go to middle school next year and have a chance for a secondary school boyfriend."

Hermione wasn't so sure the boyfriend part but she would have to give putting it in her mouth a try someday.

The 10 year old waved walking out, "Bye. See you next week."

* * *

**Grade 3**

This was Hermione's first time alone with the headmaster. Like last year she undressed in the waiting room before knocking and entering his office. She really didn't mind undressing for him so long as she had that year long library pass like last year. His touching her wasn't a bother. Even his sticking his little finger in her didn't hurt after a month or so. Hermione still didn't see what the big deal was but she had that top ranking of her year group.

When she walked in Hermione didn't hesitate to give the headmaster a kiss. Like usual he grabbed both arse cheeks to pull her up against the edge if his chair between his legs. He squeezed her ass but not too hard. Then his hands went up and down Hermione's child-smooth skin from her upper thighs to her shoulders. He seemed to like fondling her arse the best.

He liked it when she called him master rather than headmaster so she always called him master when they were alone. As her master he lightly spanked her bare bottom every time he saw less than a perfect test score. Once or twice Hermione deliberately answered a multiple choice question wrong to see if her master really read all her tests. He never hurt her and Hermione liked his paying more attention to her than her real dad. Her master held Hermione differently after spanking her than before. It was like she was his.

Once the headmaster was in the library with her, the librarian was out for some reason, Hermione didn't know why, so it was just the two of them.

All the way in the back of the bookshelves her master had Hermione completely undress and follow him to the reading room. This made Hermione nervous but did as she was told and left her clothes on the floor behind the bookshelves.

Up front, near the hall double doors Hermione obeyed her master and crawled in the center space under the librarian's desk. When her master sat down in the librarian's desk his was already dick was out. Hermione didn't know how something this big was ever going to fit in her hole when she was older. But all the books she read said not only would it fit but she would want it to fit. So it must. Books are never wrong.

Hermione guessed what her master wanted her to do. She kissed and licked the headmaster's penis. It started moving and twitching all on its own so Hermione held his thing still with one hand and opened wide like she saw last year. She was just able to fit the head in her mouth when she heard the library doors open. Hermione pulled back from her master's cock and it made a pop she could hear. Hermione held her breath hoping the newcomers didn't hear.

"Go back ta the girls' potty an' spit it out! Jeez, ya know ya ain't supposed ta…"

"Talk right ain't no teachers to bother… Oh sh… Hi headmaster. I… er… We didn't see you there. Where's Mrs. Pinch?"

The headmaster did not bother to answer the question, "Chewing gum Miss Watson? You know better. It's a good thing I am in a good mood…" (Hermione had the head of his penis back in her mouth.) He cleared his throat making noise to cover Hermione's energetic sucking on his penis. "As I said, I am in a good mood at the moment so I suggest you leave and throw that dis GUST ing…" (Hermione's tongue accidently brushed the headmaster's sensitive tip on the head of his penis.) "… thing away. I never want to see you doing this again or I will not be so forgiving next time."

Miss Watson ran back out of the library and her friend sat quietly for her friend to come back. When Miss Watson did return the headmaster watched as the two girls walked down the aisle and out of sight and sighed. Their small tempting round bottoms… how he would love to strip them, to fuck them… Unfortunately, it is a week day… people would notice… Hermione's 'injury'… maybe this summer when she had time to heal so it wouldn't be noticeable how she walked.

His thoughts were interrupted when he began to fill Hermione's mouth. She sputtered and pulled away instead of trying to swallow any of it. The headmaster's cum was sprayed on her, the floor, the sides of the desk and worst of all on her headmaster.

"You obviously need to be punished."

Hermione scrambled out from under the desk and bent over the desk to be spanked.

The headmaster ignored Hermione for the moment to check on the two girls in the back bookshelves. They were 5th years who were experimenting with each other. From the way their hands were under each other's clothing he was satisfied they would not be coming out anytime soon he walked back to his naked play toy.

Hermione could see her master's hard straight thing was still out. She could also see wet spots scattered about on his clothes and one big wet stain on the front of his pants.

Once he was behind Hermione she shivered when he stroked her bare shoulders. Hermione's skin was so soft, so smooth, so warm, he wanted to… He laid his hard cock between her ass cheeks and started to rub while he squeezed Hermione's arse. He rubbed faster and faster until he came up the length of his special girl's back and frizzy hair and still he didn't stop. He was soft now but that didn't mean he couldn't continue to rub on Hermione's child soft skin. She was still bent over the desk and didn't complain. She obeyed. He never had a girl who was so willing to do what he wanted.

How the headmaster wished Hermione was older, still, she was his for another two years.

Hermione was sent home from school early in her sticky clothes early by the headmaster so she could clean up.

Hermione was helping with the housework when Emma Granger noticed a speck of off white in Hermione's hair. "Dear we need to go up to your bedroom for a moment."

"Huh? Why mum?"

"I think it is time we had a private girl's only talk."

Up in Hermione's room Emma ordered her daughter, "Strip."

Looking Hermione over, "It's time for a training bra."

Followed shortly by, "Do we need to see a chemist?"

"MUM! I haven't done that!" Hermione was more embarrassed by her mother than sucking the headmaster's cock for some reason.

Emma plucked at Hermione's hair, "What is this? Snow? Sweetie, it's just that I'm worried. You are too young…"

"Mum I was at a party and got carried away. It won't happen again. Can we drop it? Please?"

Hermione didn't fool Emma. If she did it once she will do it again sometime. It was time to make an appointment for Hermione with her gynecologist. As much as she had not expected to have this conversation for another year or two, it was time for Emma to give her daughter The Talk.

* * *

**Grade 4**

Monday, September 19th 1989! It was her birthday! She was 10 years old! Double digits! She was a big girl now.

Today the almost naked girl walked into the headmaster's office. She thought the headmaster would enjoy unhooking her bra and rolling down her knickers so Hermione could show her new peach fuzz above her legs. Instead he sighed and shook his head, "You have grown so fast, to fast unfortunately." He held her in his in his lap but didn't do anything like Hermione expected. He didn't cum on her or stick his finger like usual. It took longer for him to get hard in her mouth. He still gave her, her yearlong library pass so she didn't have to go outside for recess with the school bullies. But he didn't make her feel special any more.

* * *

**Grade 5**

Was a sad lonely time for Hermione, the headmaster was there in school but never called for her or would see her after school. Once when she was in the waiting room getting ready to undress a little firstie walked in and asked, "You too?"

Hermione ran home to cry. Then on September 19th 1990, her 11th birthday Hermione received her red Hogwarts letter. Maybe the headmaster, knew she was special and was preparing her to go to a new school, new adventures, someone new to make her feel special.

**THE END**


End file.
